


You’re the Only One Who Ever Drove Me Crazy

by xo_stardust720



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I tried my best, Porn Without Plot, Romanogers Smut Week, Romanogers2k16, desk smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720/pseuds/xo_stardust720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spent many nights imagining what it would be like to actually have her in bed with him, often having her as the star of his fantasies while he stroked himself to release.  Steve hoped that she never found out just how much he daydreamed about her on a regular basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re the Only One Who Ever Drove Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut. Honestly, I can't believe I even wrote this. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.
> 
> There have been some AMAZING Romanogers fics that have popped up lately and it really made me want to participate with the smut appreciation week too! 
> 
> Prompt: Desk Smut

The first time Steve ever saw Natasha Romanoff, he’d been on his way into an important meeting between Shield Incorporated and Stark Industries. There had been a small group of people standing outside the meeting room as he approached, and she stood out from the rest.

Her hair was the first thing he noticed about her; long, dark scarlet locks that fell over her shoulders in ringlets. Her make-up was minimal and applied with natural tones, save for her lips, which were painted red and looking so enticing that his eyes were drawn to them immediately after. Dressed in a form fitting black dress that was cut low enough in the front to show off the slightest hint of the valley between her breasts _(and did absolutely nothing to hide her incredible figure)_ , and a pair of red high heels that made her legs look impossibly long – she looked like a walking wet dream, and yet, her outfit was tasteful enough that it looked completely in place and professional among their colleagues.

She was absolutely stunning.

He wasn’t the only one that thought so either.

All day, everyday, men were coming up to her – to flirt, to ask her out, to ogle. Brock Rumlow hit on her every chance he got, so often that Steve was beginning to think that it had already crossed over into harassment ( _and wasn’t there some work policy against this kind of thing?_ ), Grant Ward from Marketing poked his head through their door every other day, and even Bruce Banner from R&D came by with her favorite tea every now and then. It drove Steve nuts since he had to witness practically every encounter considering it happened outside his office.

Natasha worked for Shield Incorporated, which meant that she and Steve would be working closely together over the next several months as her company and Stark Industries explored their new joint venture. Somehow, the redhead had ended up as his personal assistant on this project and no one was more surprised about this, than Steve himself. It didn’t help that Natasha was practically perfect in every way. She had this formidable air about her, and it was instantly established that she wasn’t just some bimbo with big boobs and a great ass. Nope, she was smart, she worked hard, and her work spoke for itself.

Steve was hopelessly in love with her.

Steve also knew that he wasn’t what most women envisioned when it came to looking for a relationship. He was tall and skinny (awkwardly lanky was probably the best way to describe him) and while most people would describe him as wholesome and nice, “ruggedly handsome” would never be used in the same sentence as “Steve Rogers.” He didn’t have the bulging muscles that women drooled over, the way that Thor from Sales did. Nor did he have the quick wit that Tony, their beloved CEO of Stark Industries, had. Nope, he was just a regular guy who barely knew how to flirt with a woman, let alone be able to ask one out. Knowing that there was no way in hell he had a chance with her in the midst of all her possible suitors, Steve resigned himself to remain professional and to get the project done.

It was hard. Remaining professional, that is. Natasha was extremely beautiful, and quite frequently the star of his sexual fantasies. Sometimes he imagined the two of them against his office door, him fucking her from behind. Other times, he imagined her riding him against his chair, her breasts bouncing up and down above him, his hands gripping her hips tight. But mostly he fantasized the two of them going at it against his desk, him above her as he pounded into her over and over. He spent many nights imagining what it would be like to actually have her in bed with him, her green eyes staring at him with lust while he stroked himself to release.  Steve could only hope that she never found out just how much he daydreamed about her on a regular basis.

He did his best to keep these thoughts to himself though. There was no way someone like Natasha would ever look twice at him when every guy in their department was vying for her attention. He knew he could never measure up.

There was one bright, shiny perk to having Natasha as his assistant though.

Late nights spent at the office, led to the two of them actually forming a friendship. It was both a blessing and a curse as far as Steve was concerned. Because on one hand, he found out exactly how amazing she was as he got to know her. Her work ethic was incredible, always prepared and with an answer to every question he asked. She almost always got to the office before he did and left later than anyone else, the two of them constantly being the last ones to leave at night.  She was intelligent, consistently coming up with fantastic ideas that even Tony Stark half-jokingly remarked that he wanted to poached her from Shield Incorporated and have her work for them on a permanent basis.

On the other hand, he found out _exactly_ how amazing she was.

Natasha wasn’t just a hard worker – no, she was also sexy as hell and equipped with a wicked sense of humor to match. She enjoyed watching sports (he was delighted when he found this out!), was addicted to playing board games, and LOVED everything that had to do with Disney and all their princesses (a fact that she disclosed to Steve in secret and made him swear on his mother’s grave that he’d never reveal it to anyone). She was an impeccable dresser as well.  It was almost impossible to work alongside her most days and Steve had no idea how he managed it when she consistently looked like a walking wet dream.

Like today, for instance.

“Hey Steve!”

Natasha poked her head through his door and Steve inwardly groaned at the sight of her. She looked especially stunning today, wearing a peach-colored dress that hugged her every curve. She came into his office, carrying a thick stack of papers and taking care to shut his office door before rounding his desk. He momentarily glanced at the clock and saw that it was half past eight in the evening. Looks like it was going to be another late night at the office. Despite the late hour, Steve couldn’t bring himself to despair considering Natasha was still there with him.

“Hey,” he responded. “Are we the last ones left again?”

Natasha smirked. “You know it. Everyone’s already left for the weekend.”

She bent over slightly, her hair falling over the one side of her shoulder as she moved next to him. Steve gulped as his eyes fell automatically to the swell of her breasts and he straightened, his gaze pivoting forward as she placed the papers onto his desk in front of him. If Natasha had noticed him looking, she didn’t say a word as she turned to face him, sitting slightly on the edge of his desk. The way she was gazing at him, the way she was positioned on his desk with one hand on the surface supporting herself, the smell of her perfume wafting at him… He shifted his chair closer to his desk, hiding the tightening of his pants and the bulge that was undoubtedly forming merely because of her presence. The urge to take her against his desk had never been stronger.

“So I’ve finished the reports for the meeting on Monday afternoon, all the numbers look promising so I think Stark and Fury will definitely be satisfied with the way we want to proceed,” Natasha was saying as she pointed to the various pages in front of him. Steve shook his head slightly and forced himself to pay attention to what she was saying. He waited until she finished before gathering up the reports and stacking them into a neat pile, placing them on the upper corner of his desk. Natasha slid off his desk as he stood.

“This is great work, Nat! I think you’re right – ” Steve stopped talking as he turned and found Natasha blocking his path. She smirked him and Steve felt his breath hitch, the air around them suddenly felt charged and tense, the electricity between them crackling. The redhead took a step closer, the heel of her shoe clacking against the stone floor and sounding louder than it should. He swallowed.

“I think it’s about time we stop playing games, don’t you think Steve?” She purred.

“Wh… what?” he gulped, his heart thudding loudly in chest. “What… do you mean?”

Her gazed raked over him and she took another step. “Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about, Rogers.”

She was incredibly close to him, practically in his space and her perfume invading his senses. Steve leaned back against his desk, wide-eyed and frozen. His arms were limp against his sides, unsure of what to do. He was afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid to even breathe – he didn’t want to do anything that would ruin the moment in case this was a dream and he would wake up at any moment. Natasha moved even closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her green eyes stared up at him; the smile on her face told him that she knew exactly what she was doing. “Steve,” she drawled. “I’m going to kiss you.”

_Was this really happening right now?_

She leaned in slowly, giving him plenty of time to move away on the off chance that he didn’t want whatever was happening between them. Even though he knew it was coming, Steve jerked back a little in surprise as her soft lips connected with his, and he held his mouth tight. But Natasha wasn’t daunted. She pressed forward and softly slid her lips against his until he relaxed. He closed his eyes as she suckled gently on his lower lip and then kissed her back. His arms moved to wrap around her waist and pulled her even closer until she was completely pressed up against him and he was supporting her weight.

Minutes passed as their kisses slowly became more frantic. Eventually, they had to come up for air and Natasha drew back, her eyes resting on his face. He met her gaze, blushing furiously. “I like you Steve,” she told him. “I’ve wanted you since the moment we started working together.”

He swallowed. “Really?” he croaked. His heart was pounding and he felt hot all over.

“Mmhmm,” Natasha’s lips curled into a smirk and she leaned forward. She began to kiss the right side his neck, pausing to stop and suck on his pulse point. He was breathing heavily, feeling himself go hard the instant her lips latched onto his neck. “I fantasized about you, Steve… wondered what you would taste like… wondered what it would feel like for you to touch me,” She began to move to the other side of his neck as her hands slipped underneath his shirt and ran along the waistline of his pants. Her fingers began playing around with the buckle on his belt, undoing it and then popping the button on his jeans open. She unzipped his pants and slowly slid her hand inside, palming his obvious erection through his boxers. “Wondered what you would look like above me as you fucked me on top of your desk.”

Steve groaned as the images assaulted his mind. “Nat…”

She knelt to the ground and began to pull his pants down. “You had no idea how I felt about you, did you Steve? All those late nights working at your office, all those times I was flirting with you… it just all went over your head, didn’t it?”

“I didn’t know. I thought…” Steve gasped, looking down at her as Natasha grazed her hand over his throbbing member once more. “I thought you were out of my league.”

“Oh Steve,” her green eyes stared up at him. “It’s me who’s out of _your_ league.”

“I… I...” His head was spinning. He had no idea what to say. “I like you too. More than like you, actually.”

She gave him another smirk. He was beginning to love that expression on her face, that smirk of hers was turning him on beyond belief. “I’ve known that for awhile now, Steve. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring at my ass when you think I’m not looking.”

He blushed.

Natasha returned her attention to what was in front of her and licked her lips in anticipation. She pulled down his boxers and gave a hum of appreciation as she eyed his member. She began peppering kisses up and down his length, wet suckling kisses that made Steve growl in the back of his throat as he watched her lave her lips and then her tongue over and under his cock until it was glistening from head to base. She lifted it and flicked her tongue over his balls and he cried out when she sucked them into her mouth, his hands fisting into her hair reflexively as she rolled them about with her tongue before releasing him and going back to kissing the tip of his shaft, and without warning, taking him into her mouth. Unprepared for her sudden onslaught, Steve let out a gasp and jerked with surprise, causing the redhead to grab his hips and pin him to the ledge of his desk. He leaned back further on the desk, gripping the edge of it with his hands, letting his head fall back and eyes close as the pleasure overtook him.

Natasha worked her lips back and forth over his cock, caressing it, and then drawing it deeper into her mouth, sucking it over and over with the perfect amount of pressure. Above her, Steve was panting and pushing against her nibbling lips and stroking tongue, his pleasure intensifying with every lick she gave him. The sensations that were rushing up and down his cock were _so delicious_ , the feel of her mouth on the most sensitive part of his body, the heady pulse of lust and desire thrumming deliciously through his body, it was making his head spin. “Nat…Natasha…” he gasped, as he began to shudder. This just felt too good. “S-st-stop. I’m… I’m gonna… gonna come if you… don’t stop!”

The redhead ignored his pleas and just sucked harder. And then he felt it. The pressure and the lurch upward…Steve cried out as his orgasm exploded, white hot and tearing through his body, his semen pouring out of him, pulsing, gushing, surging – a torrent of pleasure and hot bliss as he came, dimly aware that Natasha was receiving him, swallowing him down as he shuddered through his release against her.

Slowly, Steve returned to himself. Natasha pressed one last kiss to his now softened member before standing so that she was at eye level with him, grinning at him devilishly and smug. He straightened and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her deeply. He could taste himself on her as their tongues wrestled with one another and _wow,_ he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He pulled apart from her slightly and his hand went up to cup her face. “Thank you,” he told her.

Natasha blinked, staring at him. Her smile softened and she pecked him on his lips. “You sure are something else, Rogers. No one’s ever thanked me for giving them a blow job before.”

“For the record, I would’ve preferred to take you out to dinner first.”

The redhead laughed and settled further into his arms, her head resting on the crook of his neck. “I guess I just got too impatient. I've been thinking about you for months. Nearly drove me crazy. Couldn’t help myself.”

“Then, we’ll just have to plan out a date. I’ll take you out. Movies, dinner, dancing. Whatever you want to do.”

Her green eyes stared up at him. “Dancing?”

He blushed. “If you want. Can’t say I’m any good at it but I’ll definitely give it a whirl. Something tells me you could teach me how to dance. Properly, I mean. But it doesn’t matter what we do, as long as I get to take you out on a date. Several dates, actually. If you let me. It doesn’t have to be dancing. We could even get ice cream.” He could see that he was beginning to overwhelm her and took a deep breath, forcing himself to stop talking. Steve Rogers, ladies and gentlemen. This was awkwardness at its best.

Her eyes widened, the expression on her face showed that it was one of disbelief. And then it turned tender. “You really mean that, don’t you Steve?”

“Of course,” confusion filled him. “Why wouldn’t I mean it?”

“Well…” Natasha shifted and straightened so that they were face to face once again. “Most men tend to… shall we say, shift their attention elsewhere once they’ve gotten what they wanted from me,” she paused. “Sexually.”

Understanding filled him. Steve stared at Natasha, straight into her eyes. “You deserve the world, Nat,” he told her seriously.

She sucked in a breath. And then she leapt at him, grabbing his face to hers and attacked his lips. She moved against his mouth, capturing his lower lip and tugging on it gently. He opened his mouth when he felt her tongue licking at his upper lip, and then invading, swirling against his own tongue. It was intense, alluring, and he never wanted to stop kissing her. The intimate contact felt incredible and the swell in his loins was growing, his arousal coming back in full force. His arms tightened around her and he felt her breasts pressing into his chest. Steve moaned, and managed to turn them around so that now Natasha was the one leaning against the edge of his desk. He pulled back, looking down at the redhead in front of him. He gestured towards the space in between them. “May I…”

Nat smiled. “Ever the gentleman.” She grabbed his hands and gently guided them so that they rested against the collar of her shirt. Slowly, Steve unbuttoned her dress shirt, pulling it off her shoulders and casting it off to the side. Natasha lifted her arms and he helped her pull the black tank top she was wearing underneath, revealing a lacy dark green bra. The fabric was thin, and Steve could see her hardened nipples puckered against the material. He reached up and slid the fabric down and off, revealing her full breasts.

“Wow,” he breathed, taking a moment to stare. Taking a deep breath, he began to lower her onto the surface of his desk so that she was lying beneath him. He kissed her again, feeling her breasts against his chest and her legs wrap around his waist of their own accord. Steve reveled in the heat of her mouth, the tangle of her tongue with his own and she let out a gasp as she felt his erection brush against her core. He slowly made his way down her neck, kissing every inch of her skin as much as he could, moving his mouth over her shoulders and collarbone, kissing, licking and nibbling her. She moaned, sighing with enjoyment, every place his lips touched ignited her body with desire and anticipation. Steve knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do. He had fantasized about this for too long, to many nights spent imagining all the ways he could bring her pleasure… and here was his chance – he was determined to make her feel good, to worship her body as she so deserved.

He moved over the swell of her breasts, and grasped one gently in his hand, massaging it, enjoying the fullness of her firm mound. Natasha groaned, arching up, wanting more. He moved his hand, replacing it with his mouth and went to play with the other one. She whimpered as he swirled his tongue over her sensitive nipple and suckled her, letting his teeth scrape against the hard peak over and over. Sensation shot down Nat’s body to pool in the soft, aching flesh between her thighs and she bucked up against him as he changed breasts and laved his attentions equally on the other.

“Oh, Steve,” Natasha sighed as Steve began kissing his way down her stomach, sliding his mouth over her belly, working his way down lower. He paused, undoing the zipper of her pencil skirt and pulling it off to reveal matching lacy panties. The dark green fabric was damp, indicating just how aroused the redhead was. “You’re beautiful,” he told her as he pulled her underwear down her legs. He inhaled her musky, sweet smell and felt his mouth water. Gently, he touched her with his hand and she bucked her hips in response. Carefully he spread her labia wider, and slid a finger into her entrance slowly, feeling the heat of her walls caressing around him. He listened to her sighs, watching her body react. Steve glanced up as he continued to work her body with his fingers, moving in and out, and he sucked in a breath. Natasha was absolutely gorgeous, displayed against the surface of his desk, her red hair fanning around her and her creamy skin flushed pink with pleasure – an image he was always going to carry with him from now on.

Lowering his head between her legs and wrapping his arms around her thighs, he slid his tongue between her labia and licked her clit. Natasha cried out and thrust her hips upward, twisting as Steve began to eat her out, nibbling on her tender pink flesh and lapping at the juices that flowed out. He thrust his tongue inside her thoroughly, as far as it could go, bumping his nose against her clit, feeling her tightness pulsing around him. He was at the center of her ache, his mouth increasing the heat rather than soothing it and Natasha writhed beneath his ministrations, her hands now tangled in his hair as she pushed him tight against her core.

“That feels amazing, Steve!” she gasped. “Oh god, don’t… don’t stop!”

Fluttery feelings started to build up within her, something uncontrollable, rising in her and she arched her back, her toes curling under, her entire body pulling in on itself, centered below her navel coiling inward into a single tight point of being. He thrust his tongue deep inside her once more, as deep as he could and Natasha shuddered powerfully, tightening up before letting out a broken cry as a wave of heat and pleasure crashed over her. She came, her searing fluids washing over his tongue.

Licking his lips one last time, Steve straightened, helping Natasha sit up so that she was at his eye level once again. The red head looked a bit dazed, as Steve studied her, she was all flushed pink in front of him, glorious and naked. There was a slight, sweaty sheen to her face and she was still panting lightly. It was his turn to feel smug, knowing that he’d been able to bring her pleasure. “You alright?” he grinned.

Natasha laughed and winked at him. “I hope that’s not all you have in you,” she purred as she pulled him closer. She spread her legs and he sucked in a breath at the sight. She placed her hands on his chest, slowly smoothing them over his shoulders, her eyes locked onto his.

“No, ma’am,” he murmured.

Their mouths fused together, tongues bumping and grinding as they kissed passionately. She began to slide against his cock, moaning as she stimulated herself on his hardness, her clit sliding back and forth along his length. Steve pressed up against her, groaning in the back of his throat as he gripped Natasha’s hips, positioning her body to line up against his. Natasha gasped against his mouth as she felt the tip of him brush against her entrance. “Steve,” Nat moaned, her voice filled with lust and desire. “Fuck me, please. Need to feel you inside me.”

He obliged.

Slowly he entered her, sliding in inch by inch until he was buried deep within her and to the hilt. Steve groaned as she pulsed around him, his eyes locked onto hers. He gently pulled back then thrust into her again, hitting bottom lightly. Natasha moaned. He drove right into the ache, and the feeling was indescribable. The feeling was amazing – soft, tight, and wet around his pulsing shaft. Not even his deepest fantasies of her could compare to the feelings he was currently experiencing. He watched her face carefully as he began to fuck her, slowly at first, then faster, biting his lip as he rode her body, listening to the increasing volume of her cries of pleasure as he met her needs.

Steve was in heaven as he slid in and out of her. “Nat,” he grunted. “You feel so good, Nat.” His eyes took in and memorized every beautiful contorted expression of pleasure that flashed across her face. She was beautiful, passionate, and in this moment, she belonged to him, belonged _with_ him. He was determined that she would not regret choosing him… that he would do right by her always if she let him.

Blue eyes met green, and he watched as Natasha arched back, straining upward and crying out his name as her orgasm washed over her. It was the sweetest sound he ever heard as she shattered around him, and he quaked, balancing on the edge of bliss, then tumbling over it and following her into oblivion, groaning as he spilled over into her. Steve collapsed onto Natasha full weight against his desk. His mouth found hers and he claimed it, kissing her hungrily even as he deflated inside her body, showing her that his desire for her was still there.

They shared lazy kisses for a few more minutes before Steve pulled out of her and Natasha sat up, letting out a satisfied and happy sigh. She slid off his desk and he bent down, sharing one last kiss. He arms wrapped around her waist and he smiled. “So,” he murmured against her lips, pecking them. “Can I buy you dinner?”

Natasha smirked. “I thought you’d never ask, Rogers.”


End file.
